


在劫

by cinnabary



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 动画二期官宣后的鸡血作。大概是接漫画33话，不净冥王之后的事。2016.6
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 4





	在劫

知觉渐次回归，在光明自眼帘透入前，燐已尝到口腔里残留的血腥味——冷寂的铁锈气味，令他有一点反胃。少年微微移动脑袋，随即吃惊地睁大眼睛，意识到睡梦中古怪的重力拖拽感来自何处。他正伏在某人不显宽厚却依旧有力的背脊上，而自己的头蹭着这人的颈窝。

“雪男，放我下来。”耳尖微妙地发烫，他相信那不是因为耳际薄而敏感的皮肤蹭过另一人温暖肌肤的缘故，而是被自己的弟弟如此对待微妙地伤害了自尊心。

雪男没有停下，脚步慢而稳当，草木丛生的山林慢慢悠悠地从眼前长镜头般晃过。万籁有声，他们身侧却静默凝结，将他原本要说的谑语堵在喉间。

“雪男。”他执着地又叫他，挣扎着从背上跳下来，却因脱力而差点摔倒。

“喂！别乱来！”雪男眼疾手快地扶住他，旋即叹了口气。

“哥哥什么时候才能成熟一点。”

“臭眼镜男，成熟的表现可不包括无视兄长。”他气鼓鼓地反驳，手软脚软地靠着雪男往前走，却在心里想，原来雪男已经这样习惯叹气了，听起来像所年久失修的老房子。

“哥哥现在根本就没法好好走路，却总是喜欢逞强。”

“你这人，别老是擅自替我决定我能做到什么程度啊！我的剑呢？”

“俱利伽罗被修拉小姐拿走了。”雪男脸上显出忍耐的表情，“你消耗太多能量，最近一段时间不要用火焰比较好。”

“这无所谓吧？既然火焰是我的一部分，只要我还没死应该都能用才对——”

“别再自以为是了！！！”

燐睁大眼睛看着突然爆发的雪男，往后退了半步，微微仰起脸。

“我只是……想显得勇敢些。”他迟疑地说，声音发紧。“如果对我发火就能让你好受，那就发泄吧，我一点也不会在意……”

雪男胸膛起伏，紧盯着他。他镜片下的瞳孔颜色极深，嘴唇绷成一条线，看上去就像要哭了一样。燐感到他的目光落在自己脸颊上。

“对不起。”

燐愣了愣，下意识伸手摸摸脸。被打的地方已经几乎完全没感觉了，只留下一点微不足道的刺痛，用舌尖舔舐才能感觉到。

“这对我来说是小意思，你知道的。”他故意答非所问。

雪男皱了皱眉，对他无所谓的态度显得不满又无可奈何，转过脸一言不发。燐脸上还在笑着，心里却痛了一下，想雪男又生气了。

……到底怎么做才能让你高兴，我完全不知道，也没有人能教我。

毕竟这么多年来，我一直以为自己是那个能让你高兴的人。

“我太傻了。”燐突然说。

雪男惊愕地望着他。

“如果我不存在的话，你就不会这么难过了。”

“……”

“你也不会生气，不会受伤，不会辛苦奔波，不用担惊受怕。你会受尽大家的宠爱，交往任何一个喜欢的女孩子。”

“……你果然是傻的。”雪男闭起眼睛轻笑着摇头。

凉风渐起，无数细碎尘灰从风中卷过，粘在衣物和发间。雪男走近一些，替他抹去鼻梁上的灰迹。少年在他手指的触碰下不安地眨了眨眼睛。

“是劫灰。拜你的火焰所赐。”

“那是——？”

“世界经历大劫后的遗存……所以即便完全覆灭了，也会留下些什么东西。”

燐懵懵懂懂地望着他，雪男苦涩地微微笑起来。

“祝我们重回人世吧，哥哥。”


End file.
